Romeo And Juliet
by Chaos Akatsuki 22
Summary: In the city of Verona, we find some of out favorite anime characters acting out the famous play by William Shakespear, Romeo and Juliet. Replacing the Montague and Capulet familys are the Uchiha and Uzumaki familys. Note: I am not the best at comedy
1. Prologue

**_The Prologue_**

* * *

**Two households, both alike in dignity,**

"Hey, screw you Uchiha!"Minato shouted.

"What did we ever do to you Uzumaki?"Tekka replied.

"Screw you!"Minato said again.

**In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,**

**From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,**

**Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.**

"Naruto's hands _are_ unclean,"Sasuke stated.

"Belive it!"Naruto shouted."Wait, what?"

**From forth the loins of these two foes**

"Please, don't give me that guy's boxers!"Edward Elric shouted.

**A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life.**

"Please let me the cause,"Hidan begged, smiling.

**Whose misadventured piteous overthrows**

**Doth with their death bury their parents' strife.**

"What does 'doth' mean?"Luffy asked.

"Look I don't care. Just so long as I can use my blade, i'm happy,"Zoro put in.

Hidan was silent for a moment."Why are we not friends?"

**The fearful passage of their death-marked love,**

"You called?"Death asked.

"Lord Death, he wasn't talking about you,"Spirit replied.

"FOOL!"Excalibur yelled

**Which, but their children's end, naught could **

**remove,**

**Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;**

Senbonzakura got irritated."Two _hours_?"

Zabimaru stopped him."Don't,"they said in unison.

**The which if you with patient ear attend,**

Senbonzakura began fight to get free of Zabimaru.

Haruhi sighed."Tamaki, you might get along with them"she joked.

**What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.**

"Oh, how I love this english literature! It makes my skin tingle! Only, I don't have skin! Yohohoho!"

**_Exit_**

* * *

**Well, there is the prologue for my multible anime Romeo and Juliet.**

**If you have suggestions, i'm listening.**

**All chapters are going to be for each act in Romeo and Juliet, so each chapter will take a bit.**

**Keep an eye out for the next chapter.**

**(Note: i'm not the best with comedy, so I know it isn't the funniest. I hope you enjoy)**


	2. Act 1, Scene 1

**_Act l_****_, Scene l_**

* * *

_Enter sampson and Gregory, with swords and bucklers, of the house of Capulet._

**Sampson: Gregory, on my word, we'll not carry coals.**

"Which one of us is Gregory?"Shikamaru asked.

Kurts shrugged."I don't know, i'm more curious why we would carry coal."

**Gregory: No, for then we shall be colliers.**

"Collars?"Shikamaru asked.

"I think he said colliers. What ever those are."Kurts stated.

**Sampson: I mean, an we be in choler, we'll draw.**

**Gregory: Ay, while you live, draw your neck out of collar.**

"Uhh, my neck isn't in my collar,"Shikamaru stated.

**Sampson: I strike quickly, being moved.**

**Gregory: But thou art not quickly moved to strike.**

"You following this?"Shikamaru asked.

"What do you think?"Kurts replied.

**Sampson: A dog of the house of Montague moves me.**

"Did he just say i like Kiba?"Shikamaru asked.

**Gregory: To move is to stir, and to be valiant is to  
****stand.  
****Therfore, if thou art moved, thou thou runn'st away.**

"What?"Kurts asked.

**Sampson: A dog of that house shall move me to  
****stand. I will take the wall of any man or maid of  
****Montague's.**

"Did he just tell me to rape, or kill people?"Shikamaru asked.

**Gregory: That shows thee a weak slave, for the weakest  
****goes to the wall.**

"Okay, what wall are we talking about?"Kurts asked.

"How the hell should I know?"Shikamaru asked.

**Sampson: 'Tis true; and therfore women, being the  
****weaker vessels, are ever thrust to the wall. Therfore,  
****I will push Montague's men from the wall and  
****thrust his maids to the wall.**

**Gregory: The quarrel is between our masters, and us,  
****their men.**

**Sampson: 'Tis all one. I will show myself a tyrant.  
****When I havefought with men, I will be cruel  
****with the maids-I will cut off their heads.**

"Your pretty dark,"Kurts stated.

"Thats not me, it...who ever the voise is,"Shikamaru replied.

Kurts laughed."Whatever makes you happy."

**Gregory: The heads of maids?**

**Sampson: Ay, the heads of the maids, or their maiden-  
****heads. Take it in what sence thou wilt.**

**Gregory: They must take it in sence that feel it.**

"Take what?"Kurts asked.

"And what demented freak has a fetish with severed human heads?"Shikamaru asked.

**Sampson: Me they shall feel while I am able to stand;  
****and 'tis known I am a pretty piece of flesh.**

"Somebody is full of themself,"Kurts stated.

"Shut up, you don't know what he said eather."

**Gregory: 'Tis well thou art not fish;**

"Since when were fish involved in this?"Kurts asked.

**if thou hadst, thou  
****hadst been poor-Jhon.**

"Who the hell is Poor-Jhon?"Kurts asked, irritated

**Draw thy tool!**

"Dose he mean our swords?"Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know anymore,"Kurts stated, giving up."Lets hurry up and rape those severed heads."

**Here comes two of the house of Montagues.**

_Enter two other Servingmen (Abram and Balthasar)_

**Sampson: My naked weapon is out. Quarrel! I will  
****back thee.**

"Shikamaru, put your pants back on!"Kiba shouted.

"Hey, this guys said my _naked weapon_. I'm just doing what he said."Shikamaru sighed.

Mori just nods.

**Gregory: How? turn they back and run?**

**Sampson: Fear me not.**

"I don't,"Kurts stated.

**Gregory: No, merry, I fear thee!**

"I don't fear him,"Kurts shouted, flailing his sword around.

"And my name isn't Merry,"Shikamaru pointed out.

**Sampson: Let us take the law of our sides; let them  
****begin.**

"Should I just give up trying to understand this?"Kurts asked.

"I'm just trying to figure out enough to know when i'm insulted,"Shikamaru replied.

**Gregory: I will frown as I pass by, and let them take it  
****as they list.**

**Sampson: Nay, as they dare. I will bite my thumb at  
****them, which is a disgrace to them if they bear it**

Shikamaru held his bleeding thumb, screaming in pain."Why? Why did he make me do this?"

**Abram: Do you bite your thumb at us, sir?**

"I think the blood answers your question!"Shikamaru shouted.

**Sampson: I do bite my thumb sir.**

Kiba nodded."Yeah, the blood does tell me he bites his thumb. I'm not stupid, voise!"

**Abram: Do you bite your thumb at us, sir?**

"Didn't i already ask that?"Kiba asked.

Mori nodded, proving Kiba right.

**Sampson: (aside to Gregory) Is the law of our side if I  
****say ay?**

**Gregory: (aside to Sampson) No.**

"What? My thumb is bleeding! I don't think it matters what I say. I'm screwed no matter what I say."Shikamaru toke his hand of his thumb, and it started bleeding again."Damnit!"

**Sampson: No, sir, I do not bite my thumb at you, sir;  
but I do bite my thumb.**

"Okay, can I see a doctor?"Shikamaru asked.

**Gregory: Do you quarrel sir?**

**Abram: Quarrel, sir? No, sir.**

**Sampson: But if you do, sir, I am for you. I serve as  
good a man as you.**

**Abram: No better.**

"Did you just insult me?"Shikamaru asked.

"I, honestly, have no idea,"Kiba replied.

**Sampson: Well, sir.**

_Enter Benvolio_

Hanataro walked up.

"W-whats going on?"he asked.

**Gregory: (aside to Sampson) Say "better."Here comes  
****one of my master's kinsmen.**

**Sampson: Yes, beter, sir.**

Shikamaru blinked."Whats so speacial about you?"he asked Hanataro.

"I don't even know whats going on!"Hanataro shouted.

**Abram: You lie.**

Kurts just shoke his head in annoyance."Man, why me?"

"Thats my line,"Shikamaru stated.

**Sampson: Draw, if you be men. Gregory, remember thy  
****swashing blow.**

_They fight_

**Benvolio: Part fools!**

Excalabur popped up."Fools!"

Everyone just gave him evil glares, including Hanataro.

Excalabur just walked along. He ignored their glares.

**Put up your swords. You know not what you do.**

"Stop, you don't know what your doing!"Hanataro shouted.

"Were fighting,"Kurts replied.

"Not that hard to figure out,"Kiba added.

Mori picked up Hanataro and grunted.

"No, hes to weak to kill,"Kiba stated.

Hanataro shaked as Mori put him down.

_Enter Tybalt_

Hidan walked up, waving his scythe around. People avoided him.

**Tybalt: What, art thou drawn amoung these heartless  
****hinds? Turn thee, Benvolio! look upon thy death.**

"Whats up bitches!"Hidan asked."Why are you with these shits?"

"I think that is the closest any of us ever came to understanding what the hell the voise is saying,"Kurts stated.

**Benvolio: I do but keep the peace. Put up thy sword,  
****Or manage it to part these men with me.**

"Please don't kill me,"Hanatora stated.

**Tybalt: What, drawn, and talk of peace? I hate the  
word as I hate hell, all Montagues, and thee.  
****Have at thee, coward!**

"DIE!"Hidan shouted swinging his scythe. His face was filled with rage and bliss.

Hanataro toke out his sword, and ran away.

_They fight_

Hanataro screamed as he ran for his life. Hidan was close behind.

_Enter an Officer and three or four Citizens with clubs  
and or partisans._

**Officer: Clubs, bills, and partisans! Strike1 beat them  
****down!**

"What he said,"Smoker replied, inhaling his two cigares.

The citizens just gave him a curious look, but did it anyway.

**Citizens: Down with the Capulets! Down with the  
****Montagues!**

Youhei, Tomoya and Kyou punched all of them they saw.

"Nagisa is going to be pissed when I get home,"Tomoya stated.

"Who cares?"Youhei shouted.

"I agree with the idiot,"Kyou added.

"Why you-"Youhei was saying.

Kyou punched him ,and knocked him out.

_Enter old Capulet in his gown and Lady Capulet._

"What are we doing here?"Mikoto asked.

"I have no clue,"Tekka replied.

**Capulet: What noise is this? Give me my long sword, ho!**

Mikoto stared at Tekka."What did you just call me?"

"Hey, it was the voise, not me! I swear!"

**Lady: A crutch, a crutch! Why call you for a sword?**

Mikoto just had look of utter confusion on her face."I'm suppose to give him a crutch to fight with?"

**Capulet: My sword, I say! Old Montague is come  
****and flourishes his blade his blade in spite of me.**

"Hey look ,its the Uzumakis,"Tekka said, ignoring the voise.

_Enter old Montague and Lady Montague._

"Okay, _now_ where our we, Kushina?"Minato asked.

Kushina shrugged."I have no clue."

**Montague: Thou villan Capulet!-hold me not, let  
****me go.**

Minato just stood there."Am I suppose to do something?"

Kushina looked around."If i understood it, I'm suppose to hold something?"

Minato smiled."I'm begginning to like this now."

**Lady: Thou shalt not stir one foot to seek a foe.**

Kushina popped her head up."Did I do it wrong?"she asked.

"No, no, your doing great,"Minato said, with a big smile on his face.

_Enter Prince Escalus, with his train._

"What train?"Byakuya asked.

**Prince: Rebellious subjects, enemies to peace,**

Hidan slowly walked away.

Byakuya just gave him a evil glare.

**Profaners of this neighbor-stainer steel-**

Kurts just had a lost look on his face."When will this end?"he asked himself, after the people quit attacking him.

**Will thy not hear? What, ho! you men, you beasts,**

"Hey, I only _smell_ like a dog,"Kiba stated.

**That quench the fire of your pernicious rage  
****With purple fountains issuing from your vains!**

"Don't worry, he will be fine,"Hidan said, standing over a bleeding corpse."Well, maybe not."

**On pain of torture, from those bloody hands  
****Throw your mistempered weapons to the ground  
****And hear the sentence of your moved prince.**

"Can you shut up?!"Kiba shouted.

Byakuya shot him and evil glare. Scaring Kiba so hard, he pissed his pants.

Hidan toke a sniff."Ahh, who pissed themself?"

Kiba turned bright red.

**Three civil brawls, bred of an airy word  
By thee, old Capulet and Montague,  
****Have thrice disturbed the quiet of our streets  
****And made Verona's ancient citizens**

"He better not be talking about us,"Yamamoto stated.

Jirayia and Tsunade nodded their approval.

**Cast by their grave beseeming ornaments  
To weild old partisans, in hands as old,  
Crank'red with peace, to part your crank'red hate.**

"What does red crank have to do with this?"Kurts asked.

Mori shrugged.

**If you ever disturb our streets again,  
****Your lives shall pay the forfiet of the peace.**

Hidan smiled."I'm begginning to like this guy."

**For this time all the rest depart away.  
You, Capulet, shall go along with me;**

"Hell no,"Tekka said, crossing his arms.

Byakuya grunted, and replied,"Do as the voise says."

Tekka shaked with fear.

**And, Montague, come you this afternoon,**

Minato gave Byakuya an annoyed look."Can't you see were busy?"he asked.

Kushina popped her head up again.

Byakuya blushed when he figured out what was happening.

**To know our farther pleasure in this case,**

"Okay, hell no. Im' not doing that!"Byakuya shouted.

**To old Freetown, our common judgement place.**

"Freetown?"Kiba asked.

"Where the hell is that?!"Kurts shouted.

Mori shrugged with a grunt.

**Once more, on pain of death, all men depart.**

"Wow, whoever said that will need a glass of water afterwards,"Kushina said, wiping her mouth.

Minato nodded."Yeah."

"Does anyone else have a headache?"Hidan asked.

Byakuya just gave Hidan another evil glare.

_Exit all but Montague, Lady Montague, and Benvolio._

**Montague: Who set this ancient quarrel new abroach?  
Speak nefew, were you by when it began?**

"Who done it?"Minato asked.

"Why didn't the voise just say _that_?"Kushina asked.

**Benvolio: Here were ther servents of your adversary  
****and your, close fighting ere I did approach.  
****I drew to part them. In the instant came  
The fiery Tybalt, with his sword prepaired;  
****Which, as he breathed defiance to my ears,  
He swung about his head and cut the winds,  
****who, nothing hurt withal, hissed him in scorn.  
While we were interchanging thrusts and blows  
Came more and more, and fought on part and part.,  
****Till the prince came, who parted either part.**

"I'm sorry, but what did I just say?"Hanataro asked.

**Lady: O, where is Romeo? Saw you him today?  
Right glad I am he was not at this fray.**

Kushina just looked at the sky."Where the hell is that voise coming from anyway?"

"Just do you lines. All this constant chat in between lines makes my brain hurt. Only, I don't have a brain! Yohohohohoho!"

Kushina just had a puzzeled look on her face.

**Benvolio: Madam,an hour before the worshipped sun  
Peered forth the golden window of the East,  
A truobled mind drave to walk abroad;  
Where, underneath the grove of sycamore  
That westward rooteth from this city side,  
So early walking did I see your son.**

"Couldn't I have just said,'I saw Romeo earlier?'"

**Towards him I made, but he was ware of me  
****And stole into the covert of the wood.  
I, measuring his affections by my own,  
Which then most sought where most might not  
be found,  
Being one too many by my weary self,  
Pursued my humor, not pursuing his,  
And gladly shunned who gladly fled from me.**

"If some one flees from me, I wouldn't need to shun them,"Hanataro stated.

"Wow, what a coward,"Minato replied.

**Montague: Many a morning hath he there been seen,  
With tears augmenting the fresh morning's dew,  
Adding to clouds more clouds with his deep sighs;  
But all so soon as the all-cheering sun  
Should in the fairest East begin to draw  
The shady curtains from aurora's bed,  
Away from light steals home my heavy son**

"So, my son is fat?"Minato asked, scratching his head.

**And private in his chamber pens himself,  
Shuts up his windows, locks his fair daylight out,  
And makes himself an artificial night.  
Black and portentous must this humor prove  
Unless good counsel may the cause remove.**

Minato just covered his face with his right hand, shking his head.

**Benvolio: My noble uncle, do you know the cause?**

Minato just stared at him.

**Montague: I neither know it nor can learn of him.**

"Appearently I don't care, if I heard it right,"Minato stated.

**Benvolio: Have you im portuned him him by any means?**

"Importuned? What does that mean?"Hanataro asked.

**Montague: Both by myself and many other friends;  
But he, his own affections' counsellor,  
Is to himself- I will not say how true-  
But to himself so secret and so close,  
So far from sounding and discovery,  
As is the bud bit with an envious worm  
Ere he can sqread his sweet leaves to the air  
Or dedicate his beauty to the sun.**

Minato scratched his head, again."Am I calling my son beautiful?"he asked.

**Could we but learn from whence his sorrows grow,  
We would as willingly give cure as know.**

_Enter Romeo._

"Hey Naruto,"Minato called.

Naruto just looked around, completly lost.

**Benvolio: See, where he comes. So please you step  
aside,  
I'll know his grievance, or be much denied.**

"I think the voise just told you to get out of here,"Hanataro stated.

Minato and kushina had annoyed looks on their faces.

**Montague: I would thou went so happy by thy stay  
To hear true shrift. Come,madam, let's away.**

"I'm guessing that means we leave,"Minato stated.

Kushina flashed Hanataro a dirty look, but walked off with Minato.

_Exit Montague and Lady Montague._

**Benvolio: Good morrow, cousin.**

"Uh, hi,"Hanataro said.

**Romeo: Is the day so young?**

"Got any roman?"Naruto asked, ignoring the voise.

**Benvolio: But new struck nine.**

"Uh, no,"Hanataro replied.

"Then why am I talking to you?"Naruto asked.

"Yohohoho,"was the only reply.

Naruto just shivered."Nevermind."

**Romeo: Ay me! sad hours seem long.  
Was that my father that went hense so fast?**

Naruto blinked."Uh, I can see them you know,"he stated.

**Benvolio: It was. What sadness lengthens Romeo's  
hours?**

"I asked Zoro for directions to the bathroom,"Naruto replied."On the other side of town."

**Romeo: Not having that which having makes them  
short.**

**Bevolio: In love?**

Naruto blinked."Do you mean I'm going to be with Sakura?"he asked.

Hanataro shrugged.

**Romeo: Out-**

**Benvolio: Of love?**

**Romeo: Out of her favor where I am in love.**

Naruto held his head in defeat."First few minutes, and i'm already dumped?"

**Benvolio: Alas that love, so gentle in his veiw,  
Should be so tyrannous and rough in proof!**

Naruto blinked."Did he just say tyrannosaurus?"

"I think,"Hanataro replied.

**Romeo: Alas that love, whose veiw is muffled still,  
should without eyes see pathways to his will!  
Where shall we dine?**

Hanataro stared at Naruto."Did you just ask me out?"

Naruto shrugged."I don't know. He lost me about 2,500 words ago."

**O me! What fray has here?**

"Who done it?"Naruto asked.

**Yet tell me not,**

"Then, why did I ask?"Naruto asked.

**for I have heard it all.  
Here's much to do with hate, but more with love,  
Why then, O brawling love, O loving hate,  
O anything, of nothing first create!  
O heavy lightness, serios vanity,  
Misshapen chaos of well-seeming forms,  
Feather of lead, bright smoke, cold fire, sick health,  
Still-waking sleep, that is not what it is!  
This love feel I, that feel no love in this.  
Dost thou not laugh?**

"Was it suppose to be joke?"Hanataro asked.

Naruto was snoring. He had fallen asleep.

A sword feel from the sky, and almost killed Naruto.

Naruto opened his eyes, and saw the sword only a inch from his head.

"No sleeping!"Zoro shouted.

"Yohohohoho!"came the voise.

Naruto just shaked with fear, as did Hanataro.

**Benvolio: No, coz, I rather weep.**

"Some how, i'm not surprised,"Naruto stated.

Hanataro just ignored that comment.

**Romeo: Good heart, at what?**

**Benvolio: At thy heart's oppression.**

**Romeo: Why, such is love's transgression.  
Griefs of mine own lie heavy in my breast,  
Which thou wilt proagate, to have it prest  
Doth add more grief to too much of mine own.**

"Are you telling me this wimp is making my life bad?"Naruto asked.

Hanatora shaked with fear.

**Love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs;**

Smoker grunted as he walked by.

**Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes;  
Being vexed, a sea nourished with lovers' tears.  
What is it else? A madness most descreet,  
A chocking gall, and a preserving sweet.  
Farewell my coz.**

"Now, that I understand,"Naruto stated. He turned, and walked away.

**Benvolio: Soft! I will go along.  
And if you leave me so, you do me wrong.**

Naruto sighed as Hanataro walked up to him."Why me?"

"It pains my heart to see you like this. Only, I don't have a heart. Yohohohoho."

Naruto just got more annoyed.

**Romeo: Tut! I have lost myself; I am not here;  
This is not Romeo, he's some other where.**

**Benvolio: Tell me in sadness, who is that you love?**

**Romeo: What, shall I groan and tell thee?**

**Benvolio: Groan? Why, no;  
But sadly tell me who.**

**Romeo: Bid a sick man in sadness make his will.  
Ah,word ill urged to one that is so ill!  
In sadness, cousin, I do love a woman.**

"Who the hell dumped me?"Naruto asked.

**Benvolio: I aimed so near when I supposed you loved**

**Romeo: A right good marksman. And she's fair I love.**

**Benvolio: A right fair mark, fair coz, is soonest hit.**

**Romeo: Well, in that hit you miss. She'll not be hit  
With Cupid's arrow. She hath Dian's wit,**

"So, her name is Dian?"Naruto asked."Come on, give me something to go on here."

**And, in strong proof of chastity well armed,  
****From Love's weak childish bow she lives unharmed.  
She will not stay the seige of loving terms,**

"Seige?"Naruto asked.

"It means an attack,"Hanatoro replied.

"WERE UNDER ATTACK?!"Naruto screamed.**"RUN! WERE UNDER ATTACK!"**

Poeple began running out of town with Naruto.

"I'm on it!"Zoro shouted, running after the people.

After an hour of waiting, Zoro brought Naruto back, bruised and bloody.

Hanatoro poked Naruto only to find he was unconsious."Is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know,"Zoro said turning around."Now i'm heading to the bar-"

"The bar is the other way,"Hanatoro stated.

Zoro turned around, and went into the bar.

"Please continue, my legs are falling asleep. Only, they can't! YOHOHOHOHO!"

"Why do you keep doing that?!"Naruto screamed.

"Uhh, what happened to your injuries?"Hanatoro asked.

"SKULL JOKE!"Brook screamed.

**Nor bide th' encounter of assailing eyes,  
Nor ope her lap to saint-seducing gold.  
O, she is rich in beauty; only poor  
That, when she dies, with beauty dies her store.**

**Benvolio: Then she hath sworn that she will live  
chaste?**

**Romeo: She hath, and in that sparing makes huge  
waste;  
For beauty, starved with her severity,  
Cuts beauty off from all posterity.  
She is too fair, too wise, wisely too fair,  
To merit bliss by making me despair.  
She hath forsworn to love, and in that vow  
Do I live dead that live to tell it now**

Naruto was snoring.

Zoro pulled out his sword.

"Leave it to me, Sakura said, cracking her fists."Hey Naruto!"

Naruto opened his eyes to see Sakura walking toward him.

After a few minutes, Naruto was wide awake, with a bunch of new bruises and a scared Hanataro who had wet his pants.

"Y-you didn't h-have t-to tell them,"Hanataro stuttered.

"I know,"Brook replied,"but it was funny. Yohohohoho."

**Benvolio: Be ruled by me; forget to think of her.**

"Think of who?"Naruto asked, scratching the back of his head.

Hanataro just sighed."Your thicker than Ganju."

**Romeo: O, teach me how I should forget to think!**

**Benvolio: By giving liberty unto thine eyes.  
Examine other beauties.**

Naruto just walked off.

"Where are you going?"Hanataro asked.

"To get layed,"Naruto replied."That is was the weird laughing guy wants, isn't it?"

"In due time,"Brook replied.

**Romeo: 'Tis the way  
To call hers (exquisite) in question more.  
These happy masks that kiss fair ladies' brows,  
Being black puts us in mind they hide the fair.  
He that is stricken blind cannot forget**

"First off, my memory is fine,"Naruto said to the sky."And second, I have not mas-"

"Please stop there,"Hanataro interupted.

**The precious treasure of his eyesight lost.  
Show me a mistress that is passing fair,  
What doth her beauty serve but as a note  
Where I may read who passed that passing fair?  
Farwell.**

"Finally,"Naruto said, walking away.

**Thou canst teach me not to forget.**

**Benvolio: I'll pay that doctrine, or else dir in debt.**

_Exit._

* * *

**"Well, that was... interesting?"Hanataro said, not to sure.**

**"I had fun,"Zoro added.**

**"How was that fun?"Naruto asked.**

**"It was fun for me,"Zoro replied.**

**"Same,"Sakura said, smiling.**

**Nami sighed."I just wish that treasure was real."**

**"Yohohohohoho,"Brook laughed.**

**Tamaki looked around."I'm not sure I have anything in common with these people,"he said aloud.**

**Haruhi laughed."Maybe next chapter."**

* * *

**Thank you for reading everyone. And, since it to this long for Act 1 Scene 1, i'm spliting these into one scene at a time per chapter.**

**Thank for reading.**

**Reveiw what you think, and what ideas you have.**

* * *

**"What was that voice?"Naruto asked.**


End file.
